Always with you
by The Hachi-chan
Summary: short IchixRuki doodle... pure out of boredness and because I have a wày to lively fantasy


IchixRuki

IchixRuki

Bleach fanart --  
made by: DoWnFrOmHeLL  
Enjoy!

"Ichigo! Watch out!" a black-haired, elegant, young girl in Shinigami-oufit yelled.  
Her name was Kuchiki Rukia, and she was standing in front of the Urahara-shop. It was already late at the evening.  
Well actually, it wasn't really "evening" anymore. The sun had already started to rize, what meant that it was around 7.00 a.m.  
Kuchiki Rukia was holding her sword in her hands, while a gentle breeze went true her hair, waiting for the attack of one of those bloody-damned Hollow.  
"Thanx for the warning Rukia, but I already sàw that bastard coming at me." Ichigo Kurosaki said with a sarcastic tone in his voice.  
He was swinging around his sword, while cutting down the Hollows who were attacking the Shop that belonged to Urahara.  
"Oh, that's really kind of you." Rukia replied.  
"I was only trying to help, but if you can do it on your own ,Mister Kurosaki, well perhaps I should then just-"

But Rukia was cutt off in the middle of her sentence. One of the Hollows toke the oppurtunity, and attacked her. She avoided it at the last second, by jumping at the roof of the Shop. That was a close one, she tought.  
"Rukia! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Ichigo turned his head towards her, and started yelling at her.  
"You can't just start a whole conversation in the middle of a fight! What would have happened if you hadn't evaded that attack?! I mean, seriously-"  
But this time Ichigo was cutt off by a Hollow, who tought that Ichigo was a simple prey.  
"As you were saying again, Ichigo?" Rukia said with a big grin on her face.  
Ichigo didn't answered her polite, he just murmeled something that sounded like this:  
'Curse those bloody damnit bastards.'  
Rukia jumped off the roof, and landed next to Ichigo. They went standing back to back, and defided all of the Hollows who tried to attack them.  
"Phiew." Ichigo said, while he wiped off the sweat that was on his forehead.  
"Already tired?" Rukia said while she smiled at him.  
"What do you think I am? Some lazy-gett's-tired-fast-not-worth-enough-to-beat-some-lame-Hollows-bastard?"  
"Sjeesh, calm down a bit Ichigo. I was just teasing you, yah' know."  
"Hhmrblm.."  
"What was thàt for an answer?" Rukia said, while she frowned and smiled at the same time.  
"Nothing." Ichigo simply responded.  
"You know, you're one heck of crazy-"  
"I'm a whàt Rukia?" Ichigo said while he had the all-so-famous-death-glare on his face.  
"You're a big, grumphy, ... anno how do I say this? Ah yes, that's what you are."  
"I'm whàt?" Ichigo repeated while he towered out above Rukia. Their body's were pretty close to each other, altough Ichigo didn't wanted to think about that.  
"Strawberry." Rukia said innocently.  
" I"m a WHAAAAT??"  
"A Straw-be-rry" Rukia said with a sing-song voice.  
She started running, the second that she saw how Ichigo reacted. He started yelling and started chasing her.  
"Gett back here, you little twerp! How do you even dàre to say something like that! You know I hate that name and still you keep calling me a freakin' fruit! AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SMILING LIKE THAT?! OH YOU ONLY WAIT UNTIL I GETT YOU!! GETT BACK HERE!!"  
--xXx--

After a hunt (that had lasted for at least 30 minutes) they both fell down at a grass-field. The grass-field was just behind the Urahara-Shop, an they just laid there, watching the sun-rise.  
They didn't said a worth. They just enjoyed lying there and they enjoyed each others company.  
Suddenly Ichigo started to talk.  
"Anno... Rukia?"  
"Hai?" she responded.  
"What do you...  
How do you...  
I mean..."  
Ichigo had been lying next to her, and she had enjoyed the silence. Altough there bodies were réally close, she didn't wanted to think about the fact that she was so close with Ichigo right now. But when he started to talk, she had noticed that his body-heath had been increasing. A lott.  
Was he blushing?  
"Ichigo. What are you trying to say?" Rukia was actually scared about what he wanted to ask her. Did he had quetions about her Onii-chan? About how mutch she cared about Kaien? About -  
"What do you réally think off me."  
"Huh?" she just simply said.  
"I méan, what .. do.. you..think..of .. me?" He said every worth very clear and Rukia first didn't know what to say.  
The silence returned.  
" You know, never mind. It was nothing." Ichigo said. He stood up and was planning on walking away when Rukia grabbed his hand.  
" I think you're brave. And kind. You'd do anything for the ones you care about. You'd never lett somebody down. People know that you're strong and caring and that they can always count on you. And I also think that you're actually kinda... sort of... attractive..."  
Rukia was blushing, and sériously blushing, so she had hiddin' her face behind her hair.  
"Well, as you were saying, it's time to go. You need to go to school and-"  
Ichigo suddenly bowed and crushed his lips on hers.  
Rukia's eyes widened in chock.  
'What.. the..' she tought.  
But then she closed her eyes and surrendered. Ichigo's lips were gentle, loving and at the same time demanding. He was nearly bégging her to go further. And there was nó way that she could resist. She felt his tongue slightly pressing against her lips, and she lett him in. In the beginning, the kiss had been soft and gentle. But now it was getting more intense, and more passionetly. Ichigo's tongue explored Rukia's mouth and she could feel his hands around her waist. She putt her hands around his neck, and by doing that she could feel his body-heath.  
They didn't wanted to lett go of each other. They wish they could just stay like they were, and never leave each other.  
But humans (and Shinigami's) need air.  
(You know,... "to breathe")  
Rukia slowly broke the contact. She still had her hands around his neck, and he still had his strong arms aroung her waist. But their lips didn't made any contact, altough their face's were close to each other. They were both breathing heavily and they just looked in each other's eyes.  
"You know Rukia..." Ichigo said.  
Yes, it was obvious.  
He was defenitly blushing.  
'It is strange, but also kawaii to see him like that', Rukia tought.  
"I love you." Ichigo whispered.  
"And I love you to." Rukia answerd.

THE END


End file.
